onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 866
Chapter 866 is titled "Natural Born Destroyer". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol 3, Cavendish Arc: "The Incident of Young Women Refusing to Get Married because of Prince Cavendish's Overwhelming Popularity in the Bourgeois Kingdom." While Cavendish was prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom, he was so beautiful that all the women in the kingdom refused to marry. Short Summary Sixty-three years ago, a five-year-old Charlotte Linlin was abandoned by her parents on Elbaf. There, she was taken in by Mother Carmel, who ran the "Sheep's House" which took in lost children of all races. Despite being a human, Linlin's massive size and strength made her inadvertently wreak havoc on other peoples' lives, though Carmel forgave her for her actions. Linlin developed a craving for semla during a feast, and when she was forced to partake in 12 days of fasting during the Winter Solstice Festival, her craving caused her to go on a rampage, bringing destruction to a village and taking down giants. Offended by her actions and seeing her as uncontrollable, the giant Jorul attempted to kill Linlin despite Carmel's pleas. Long Summary At the coast of Elbaf 63 years ago, a five-year-old Charlotte Linlin was left there by her parents. The parents claimed that her father had work to do nearby and they would pick her up later, promising to let her eat as many sweets as she wanted if she stayed put. Linlin easily agreed, but as the parents got back on the ship, they solemnly revealed that they were abandoning Linlin on the island. Her mother cried, but her father assured her that it was necessary after all the destruction she had caused which resulted in her exile from their homeland. Her father hoped that the "Holy Mother" Carmel, would save Linlin. Linlin sat on the shore for a long time, and as night fell, she began to get distressed and call for her parents. A century ago, the two captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates, Dorry and Brogy, disappeared, and the remnants of their crew were captured by the Marines. However, before they were about to be executed, the beautiful Sister Carmel stepped in and claimed that the heavens had asked for a peaceful resolution. She revealed that executing the pirates would cause the giants of Elbaf to wage war on humans, and as a beam of sunlight shone on her in the midst of a storm, she asked to guide the giants in order to create a world where all races lived together in harmony. Carmel then set up an institution in Elbaf called the Sheep's House, where she took in all lost children regardless of their race. 37 years later, an 80-year-old Carmel welcomed Linlin to the Sheep's House, promising to take care of her until her parents returned. Linlin, who had always been bigger than everyone she met, was excited to live in a place where everything was her own size, and felt like this was home. One time, Linlin wept as she revealed that she put a bear and a wolf in a cage in order to get them to make up, only for the bear to eat the wolf. When she tried to punish the bear, she killed it in one hit, and as Carmel heard this, she was shocked at Linlin's power, but praised her for her efforts to show kindness, regardless of whether or not it worked. Linlin also got into trouble when she tried to get rid of strange things like a Longarm's extra joint or a Fish-Man's fin, but Carmel assured her that those were normal while asking everyone to forgive her since she was kind at heart. Ten months later, Oimo and Kashi discussed the disappearance of Dorry and Brogy and decided to go get them if they were not back in ten years. As they talked, Linlin chased a giant girl named Gerd, and Kashi asked Linlin if preparations were ready at the Sheep's House. Linlin did not know what he was talking about, and Gerd revealed that they would have a 12-day fasting period to celebrate the Winter Solstice Festival. Linlin was shocked at the thought of not eating, but Gerd assured her that there would be a great festival afterwards. Meanwhile, a young Hajrudin was shown training in order to join the Giant Warrior Pirates once either Dorry or Brogy returned, and the former captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates and heroes of the giants, Jarul and Jorul, commended Raideen as they entered the village. They stated that they must never forget their warrior heritage, and one of the giants asked why they are here. The two giant heroes revealed that they had come to eat semla with everyone at the Sheep's house, and both Linlin and Gerd salivated in excitement at the thought of semla. The banquet then began, and the partakers thanked the sun for the birth of Loki, Goldberg, Road as well as for the growth of all the children. There was a lot of semla to eat, but Linlin loved it so much she ate a large quantity of it very quickly, forcing some giants to hold her back so other people could eat. The 12 days of fasting then began, and on the third day Linlin was distraught at the lack of food. Carmel told her that the Winter Solstice Festival was to celebrate the rebirth of the sun, and they would be more thankful for the sun the harder their wait got. Linlin loved Carmel and so obeyed her, but on the seventh day could not withstand her cravings. Gerd rushed to Carmel in a panic and revealed that Linlin was wreaking havoc on the village, and Linlin stood outside, surrounded by flames and the bodies of giants which she had taken down as she cried out for semla. As Linlin's housemates watched the scene in shock, Jorul angrily stated that Linlin had gone too far to be forgiven and that she was not qualified to give thanks to the sun as he prepared to strike her down. Carmel attempted to stop him, but he said that Linlin was an evil spirit in the form of a child as he raised his sword against her. Quick References Chapter Notes *Cavendish is revealed to be a prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom. *Big Mom's childhood is shown. **Though she was born to normal human parents, she was large even as a child. **She was sent to Elbaf when she was five years old because of the destruction she caused. *Mother Carmel is formally introduced. **She owned an orphanage where Linlin once lived. *Hajrudin and Stansen are shown as kids. *Jarul and Jorul, the world's two oldest giants, are introduced. **They are former captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates. *Loki is revealed to be born around ten months after Linlin's arrival at Elbaf. *There was an incident where Linlin devastated an Elbaf village due to her craving sickness. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 866 Category:Whole Cake Island Arc Chapters